Shadow Warrior 2 Easter Eggs
This is the list for Easter eggs found in Shadow Warrior 2. Larry's Flying Wild Hog Jacket Larry the arms dealer that sells weapons for Lo Wang has Flying Wild Hog name and logo on the back his jacket. Alienware Computers with Alienware logo appear through out the game. This is a reference to Alienware, American computer hardware subsidiary of Dell, Inc. Their products are designed for gaming and can be identified by their alien-themed designs. Games published by Devolver Digital In few levels that there are various posters or screens with games which were or will be published by Devolver Digital: Serious Sam 3: BFE, Shadow Warrior (2013), Mother Russia Bleeds, Juju, Absolver, Hard Reset & Hard Reset Redux, Ruiner and Hatoful Boyfriend. Example - computer with Mother Russia Bleeds, game published in 2016 by Devolver Digital. Devolver Digital Arcade Arcades with Serious Sam, Hard Reset and Hotline Miami can be found in the game. All these games are published by Devolver Digital. Pressing button on specific arcade will launch a song theme from this game. Hidden cave from Harry Potter universe In one specific cave - without any enemies - there is a hidden area modeled after one of the scenes from Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. Cave.jpg Breaking Bad There are series of missions where Lo Wang must cook Shade. The missions are named “Heisenberg”. This is a reference to character Walter White from TV series Breaking Bad. Classic Bathing Girl A hologram of a bathing girl from Shadow Warrior Classic can be found in a cave. You can find this retro hologram on the rocky cliffs opposite the Wang Cave, to the left of the stairs leading from the statue square to your mechanic’s secret lair. There’s a ledge Wang can double jump to — turn left and double jump to another high ledge. If you make it to the alcove, you’ll find this naked sprite just hanging out on the side. Flying Wild Hog Rooms A room dedicated to developers can be found in the game. The room contains a giant picture of the entire team of Flying Wild Hog and logos of the studio on the walls. To find the room, go behind the stage with the empty drum set and look for a locked door. You can walk straight through the locked door. On the other side, you’ll find stairs leading down into the hidden developer room. Second Room, which stuff suggests that it is a FWH room, can be found behind non-collision doors near Kamiko's room in Zilla City. Dev Room.png Minecraft Cave A cave dedicated to popular game Minecraft can be located during the Mission - Ninja'd Scrolls. In the second part where you need to recover the missing student Dojo Kid. In the same place where you kill the guard to get the Key find a hidden passage and a secret wall, destroy it and enter the Minecraft Cave. DC Superheroes While on Dragon Mountain inside Wang Cave, look for the Washroom door to find a sign depicting Batman and Wonder Woman from DC universe. Pokeball While in story mission Big Trouble in Calamity or side missions Demon Trafficking and Flirty Fishing - Part 2 a picture of Pokeball can be seen on a wall. This is a reference to Pokemon. Enter the Gungeon After checking out the PokeBall Easter Egg get past through the waterfall outside to find this secret cave with a giant bullet and a washing machine. This is a reference to other game published by Devolver Digital called Enter the Gungeon. Bullet can also be found at Larry’s Shoot Shack. Duke Snowman (Winter Event) At Dragon Mountain player can find a snowman, which elements brings to mind a character known as Duke Nukem. Duke.png Payday 2 Shadow Warrior 2 features a skin for the player and a weapon both featuring Dallas from Payday series. Category:Easter Egg Category:Shadow Warrior 2